Omega X (Earth-5621)/Gallery
Omega X in-game Agent Omega X In Game 2.PNG|Agent Omega X in-game Agent Omega X's Player Cards Omega X Mascot Player Card.png|Agent Omega X's first player card Agent Omega X's background Omega X's SPA Background Full.png|Agent Omega X's SPA Giveaway Agent Omega X's signature Omega X Spotted In Game Operation: Music Omega X Spotted - Operation Music.PNG|Agent Omega X spotted explaining the reason of his hair, shoes and Jet-Pack colors changing. Omega X Spotted - Operation Music (2).PNG|Agent Omega X spotted explaining that the RPA could attack the Cruise at any moment. Omega X Spotted - Operation Music (3).PNG|Agent Omega X spotted quoting Spider-Man's famous sentence. Omega X Spotted - Operation Music (4).PNG|Agent Omega X spotted ordering his food at the Cruise Ship. Omega X Spotted - Operation Music (5).PNG|Agent Omega X spotted cheering everyone to use SoundStudio. Omega X Spotted - Operation Music (6).PNG|Agent Omega X spotted sitting on a particular chair...|link=http://robber-penguin-agency.wikia.com/wiki/Ballono%27s_Beach_Chair Omega X Spotted - Operation Music (7).PNG|Agent Omega X spotted explaining why did he change his clothes for the party. Omega X Spotted - Operation Music (8).PNG|Agent Omega X spotted discovering the mess Agent Nintendo caused with the controls earlier. (SPOILER: He fixed it!) Omega X Spotted - Operation Music (9).PNG|Agent Omega X spotted surprised by what he found when he went to the RPA HQ to recover the items Agent B stole from the Engine Ship! (SPOILER: He got the items anyway.) Omega X Spotted - Operation Music (10).PNG|Agent Omega X spotted returning the items Agent B stole earlier. Omega X Spotted - Operation Music (11).PNG|Agent Omega X VS Agent Unknown! Yupyup.png|Agent Omega X spotted being ambushed by Agent Unknown, Agent Black Puffle and Agent Future/Galaxy/Universe. Omega X Spotted - Operation Music (12).PNG|Agent Omega X mocking the RPA asking if he's too much of a challenge for them. All while sitting in the RPA Director's chair at the RPA HQ. Omega X Spotted - Operation Music (13).PNG|Agent Omega X spotted as a stowaway, starting to reprogram the bridge's controls while Agent B is away (doing who knows what). Omega X Spotted - Operation Music (14).PNG|Agent Omega X spotted executing Part 1 of his unnecessarily complicated plan to recover the Cruise Ship. Operation: Frozen Omega X Spotted - Operation Frozen.PNG|Omega X spotted refusing to do the heart emote. Omega X Spotted - Operation Frozen (2).PNG|Omega X spotted acting as the king of the world. Omega X Spotted - Operation Frozen (3).PNG|Omega X spotted at the Souvenirs Shop in the Forest buying some souvenirs. Omega X Spotted - Operation Frozen (4).PNG|Omega X spotted becoming the Omega Ranger to survive the RPA's earlier raid on Elsa's Ice Palace. Artwork Cutoutcustom by cool pixels and edited a bit by omegasonic2000.png|Agent Omega X at the age of 13. Director 6.png|Agent Omega X on his first days as an EPF Agent, at the age of 8. Omega X Fusion Suit.jpg|Omega X's new Power Suit artwork. Omega_X_Fusion_Suit_picture.jpg|Another Omega X's new Power Suit artwork. Omega_X_Fusion_Suit_Artwork.jpg|Full-body Artwork of Omega X's new Power Suit. OmegaX_FusionSuit_Perspectives.PNG|Front and Back artwork of Omega X's new Power Suit. Prspd-omega.png|Omega X as the Omega Ranger. Omega X the Hedgehog (Comm) (Big Size).PNG|Omega X's original new Artwork, made by himself. Other OmegaXZeroSoulUniteForm.png|A sneak peek of a rumored new form for Omega X. Omega_X_in_his_new_suit.png|Omega X looking at himself in his new Power Suit after the events of "Infection & Fusion Time".